Telling You
by Hayley2
Summary: Quatre has an illness but refuses to tell Trowa, how will Trowa react when Duo ends up telling him whats wrong with Quatre.... (3+4)
1. Chapter 1

Telling You  
  
By Hayley  
  
Warnings Yaoi, Angst & Sappy (in places)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of GundamWing, there happy now!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
'Hay Quatre hold still!' Duo yelled grabbing the Sandrock pilot by the arm and forcing him to sit down. In his hand, Duo held a small syringe containing a set amount of Insulin, of which Quatre had to take. The blonde boy stared stubbornly up at him, refusal to be stabbed with that needle was written blatantly over his face.  
  
'Oh come on Quat, you know it doesn't hurt your just being difficult this morning.' his braided friend sighed. Eventually after much argument, Quatre gave in, glaring at Duo continuously until the needle had been removed.  
  
'You know Q, you really should tell Trowa about your diabetes.' His only response was to shake his head 'but why, he won't think any less of you...'  
  
'I've told you why, he worries about me to much as it is, if he knew about this he would be constantly fusing over me, but its not just him, Heero and Wufei already think I'm weak. If they found out that I'm diabetic they probably stop me from going on missions alone ...'  
  
'I don't think that even Heero would go that far!' Duo laughed and through a pillow at him, while tossing the used needle into the bin by the side of Quatre's bed. 'But what if you have a seizure,' asked Duo seriously 'or worse fall into a coma, when I'm not a round.' Quatre sighed he had heard this so many times since that day Duo had found him passed out on his bedroom floor several months ago, he could almost repeat this convocation word for word.  
  
'Duo those things are so unlikely that there not even worth talking about.'  
  
'What do you mean unlikely if you....'  
  
'Calm down, I am always testing my sugar level you know that, and I always watch what I eat, but if something does go wrong make sure your close by huh!' Duo tried to glare at him but it didn't work no one, not even Heero could continue to glare at the blonde-haired person for long especially when he had that innocent grin across his face.  
  
'Oh,' Sighed Duo 'Come on Quat, the others will be back from their mission soon then its only four hours till we get to take our Gundams and kick some Oz ass.'  
  
'Duo it's only a surveillance mission.'  
  
'I can dream though can't I?'  
  
-------------*------------------  
  
Duo had just managed to locate the film he wanted to watch when the kitchen door crashed open revealing three very tired looking pilots, who each managed to find their way across the living room and fall unceremoniously on to the large sofa opposite Duo.  
  
'Trowa, ' came a yell, as Quatre made his way down the stairs to greet him and the others. Trowa's normally unemotional face lit up as he stood and embraced the small blonde-haired person when he entered the room.  
  
'Oh my God,' Duo giggled 'Is that a smile I see on Mr No-Facial-Expression, Oh no sorry it was just the light, it made my eyes go weird on me.'  
  
'Baka' Heero said glaring at him.  
  
'What,' asked Duo? 'When are you going to learn to take a joke, Mr I-Have- No-Sence-Of-Humor?' Quatre who had been watching them suddenly turned and pulled away from Trowa.  
  
'What's wrong?' Asked Trowa scared that he'd unwillingly hurt the smaller boy by holding him too tightly.  
  
'Yuck, Trowa!'  
  
'Huh?  
  
'You smell awful I'm not hugging you again till you've had a shower.' Duo laughed and playfully sniffed the air around him before throwing himself behind the chair he was sitting on.  
  
'He's right all three of you shower now.' sticking his hand out from behind the chair and indicating towards the door. 'Do I need to repeat myself?' Duo tried to make his voice sound demanding, but even if he succeeded, none of them took the slightest bit of notice. 'Oh come on you guys your sinking out the safe house.'  
  
'There's only one shower' Wufei stated, not showing any signs of moving from where he was.  
  
'Then stand out side and I'll get the hose.' Duo said laughing. Quatre giggled at the thought but then turned back to Trowa taking his hand and slowly leading him out of the room.  
  
-------------*----------------  
  
TBC..........  
  
That's it for now, thanx for reading & please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Telling You  
  
By Hayley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
'Quatre...Q-man...Quatre damnit come on we have a mission'  
  
Duo continued to yell from the bottom of the stairs. The last thing he wanted to do was to walk into Quatre's room and face the scene of him and Trowa making out or worse.  
  
'I'm coming.' He heard Quatre shout. //Please be talking to me, please be talking to me.// Duo thought //Please don't be talking to Trowa, ahh nasty thoughts running round my head, get out, go away...// Just then Quatre appeared at the top of the stairs with Trowa, and Duo sighed with relief.  
  
'See you later Koi ' Quatre whispered turning to kiss his lover gently before turning back to run down the stairs, only to be stopped mid action as a pair of arms took hold of his waist and pulled him back against him.  
  
'Trowa ' Quatre wined 'I have to go!'  
  
'I know, but be careful little one I want you back in one piece, so we can finish what we started.' Quatre looked up at him and grinned.  
  
'Ahh, that's too much information ' Duo yelled from the hallway.  
  
'Then you shouldn't have been listening should you!' Quatre laughed as he ran down the stairs and playfully slapped his braided friend round the head.  
  
'Hay, watch the hair Quat-chan ' Giggling like a five year old Quatre managed to drag a now moaning Duo all the way to the Gundam bay.  
  
Trowa sighed as he watched them leave; Quatre's attitude could change from that of a mature adult to a five year old in two seconds flat, but no matter how mature and sensible Trowa knew his love could be it still didn't stop the familiar feeling of worry that began to well in the pit of his stomach. He always felt like this when Quatre went off on a mission with out him.  
  
He knew that Quatre was very capable of looking after both himself and Duo if the need arose but it still didn't change how he felt. Sighing again and realising that there was nothing he could do about it, he walked into Quatre's bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, waiting for his blonde-haired person to return.  
  
--------------*---------------  
  
'Trowa!' Wufei grunted as he stuck his head round Quatre's bedroom door. Trowa sighed normally he didn't mind being woken up but he had been in the middle of a really good dream.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Heero wants to see us, something to do with our next mission I think.'  
  
'Um' Trowa answered shaking himself awake 'Ok I will be there in a minute, the library right?'  
  
'As always.'  
  
Once Wufei was gone, Trowa stood up and promptly tripped over the bin, sending its contents flying everywhere. He sighed in annoyance and bent down to clear it up knowing that if he didn't Quatre would probably yell at him later when he got back. He started to pick up the crumpled pieces of paper and place them back in the waste paper basket that was until his well- trained eyes caught sight of what looked like a metal pin. Picking it up, he dropped it almost immediately.  
  
Why on earth did Quatre have a syringe? He quickly cleared up the rest of the rubbish, leaving out the needle to further study it. Sitting down gently on the bed his eyes caught sight of something else, a small glass vile resting on top of the dresser half full with a clear liquid.  
  
What the hell was going on!  
  
--------------*----------------  
  
'There you are Trowa....' Heero started in his usual tone as Trowa walked in to the library, 'What's wrong?'  
  
'You tell me!'  
  
'Huh, what do you mean?'  
  
'I found these in Quatre's bedroom a few moments ago' He said placing both the syringe and the vile in the middle of the table, in front of both Heero and Wufei.  
  
'I don't understand?' said the Chinese boy his expression clearly showing his confusion.  
  
'Nor do I, that's why I'm asking you'  
  
Silence followed for a short while afterwards, each trying to convince themselves of different conclusions.  
  
'I will not believe that Winner has been taking drugs of any kind.' Wufei said breaking the silence. 'We know Maxwell was with him all morning maybe they are his.'  
  
'What does Duo have to do with this?' Heero demanded ready to protect his lover's innocence if the need arose. 'They were found in Quatre's bedroom, NOT DUO'S.'  
  
'Calm down Yuy I wasn't saying that Maxwell was on drug's we don't even know what it is yet but we do know that Duo was with Quatre while we were all away on that mission this morning.'  
  
'Trowa,' Heero said turning to the banged pilot 'you need to talk to Quatre, if he doesn't respond or brushes off the situation then we must all confront him. I'll talk to Duo when he returns as he might have something to do with this, but till then there is nothing we can do.'  
  
'Can't you run a scan on what ever's in that bottle?' Wufei asked 'That way if he refuses to tell us then we can find out for our selves.'  
  
'Yes but it would take a while to complete.' Heero sighed glancing down at Quatre and Duo's mission brief on the screen of his laptop 'The mission that they are on now is just for surveillance, Duo will report back if anything goes wrong.'  
  
----------------*----------------  
  
Quatre looked out at his surroundings from Sandrocks cockpit. He could hear Duo only a few paces behind him. The mission hadn't gone as planned, and their so-called surveillance mission had turned into an all out battle. They had been only a mile away from the enemy base when they had been spotted and from then on, it had been a major struggle for both the pilots. Looking out now, the ground was littered with pieces of mobile suits and dolls, and the ground, which had once been grass, was now covered in huge craters.  
  
'Come on Duo, lets go home' he sighed. They had completely run out of bullets and there was on way that either of the pilots would be able to get close enough to attack the suits in hand to hand combat. 'There's not much more we can do, at least with out the others.'  
  
'But we haven't completed our mission!' Duo yelled over the com.  
  
'Our mission was to find out about the base's security, how much of it there is and of what sort. I think we can go back and say that they have very strong security and it's of the dangerous kind, ok?'  
  
'Yeah, I gotta ya, and we know from first hand experience!'  
  
----------------*---------------  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review.... Thanx I will post the rest of this in a few days, so watch this space ( ) Not literally ^__^ 


	3. Chapter3

Telling You  
  
By Hayley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing...  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The trek back to the safe house was uneventful, although they did receive ew strange stares as they stopped their Gundams in a near by village while  
Duo ran out to pee.  
  
They reached the Gundam hanger and climbed up the long flight of stairnto the base. The two pilots entered the hallway and were immediatelurrounded.  
  
  
'Quatre, Duo, we need to talk with you.'  
  
'Not now.' Duo wined as he collapsed to the floor in front of Heero, whilooking to Quatre for back up.  
  
'Talk tomorrow,' Quatre yawned, trying to force his eyes to stay open.  
'Talk tomorrow!' He repeated, this time with more emphasis. 'Sleep now,  
sleep more important.'  
  
'How did you devise that response, you have no idea what we want to talk tou about.' Wufei huffed, clearly annoyed.  
  
'Sleep more important.' Quatre sighed as if it was the answer tverything, then through his arms around Trowa and rested his head againshe taller boys shoulder.  
  
'Look, Quatre, this is important can you just...' Trowa stopped and lookeown at the blonde resting against him. 'Quatre?' No response, 'Come on  
Quatre!' Still no response, Trowa stepped back to try to get a clearer vief the smaller pilot only to have the blonde boy collapse to the floor iront of him.  
  
'Just leave them there,' sighed Heero, before heading up the stairtepping over Duo who was now snoring loudly. 'We can talk to them in thorning.'  
  
  
------------------*-----------------  
  
  
Morning came quickly and Trowa sat up in bed determined to confront Quatrbout what he had found. He dressed quickly and then raced down the stairo find him.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, he found Heero sitting at the kitcheable typing away on his lap top.  
  
'Heero, have you seen Quatre?'  
  
'Him and Quatre left on a mission early this morning, I didn't get a chanco speak to them before they left.'  
  
'Thats why it's so quiet!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I was just wondering why it was so quiet, it's because Duo's not here.'  
  
'You have too talk to Quatre when he returns.'  
  
'I know' said Trowa shifting his feet, 'and I will, what time are thexpected back.'  
  
'Soon.'  
  
'Thanks.' Trowa slumped down onto one of the kitchen stools. 'Oh god, wham I supposed to say to him, Heero how am I going to confront him abouhis?'  
  
'Just show him what you found and ask him what's in the vile, that way yoren't accusing him of any thing.'  
  
'But what if he won't tell me, what if he denies it, what if they aren'is and we're making a huge mistake?'  
  
'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,' Heero sighed 'Just wait untie comes back.'  
  
  
------------------*-------------------  
  
TBC....  
  
More on the way soon, thanx for reading please review !!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Telling You  
  
By Hayley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Hay Quatre, are you ok, you've been kind of quiet for the past few hours." Duo called out, as he led their Gundams into the bay below the safe house.  
  
"I'm fine Duo," he breathed in heavily. "Just tired, I guess."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Duo, laughed, "That was one rough battle."  
  
Jumping down after Deathscythe, Duo ran over to the foot of Sandrock waiting to check that Quatre really was ok.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Huh?" The voice had made Duo jump and as he spun round, he spotted the owner of that voice. "Oh hi Heero, Trowa, what's up?"  
  
They were standing on the other side of the Gundam bay, staring directly towards him.  
  
"We need to speak to you and Quatre." Said Trowa, his quiet voice echoing around the silent base.  
  
"Oh..." Duo stopped talking as he heard the sound of Sandrocks hatch opening. "Quatre are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Trowa watched as Quatre descended from his Gundam; even from where he was standing, he could tell that something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked, running towards him. As he got closer, he could see that Quatre was trembling, shivering.  
  
Quatre thought he was going to collapse as he reached the ground and saw Trowa running towards him, and Heero not far behind. This was not the way he had wanted to tell them.  
  
"Duo." He whispered grabbing blindly for his friend.  
  
"I'm right here Q" he answered rapping an arm round the shaking blonde. "What have you eaten this morning?"  
  
"Well I., I missed breakfast cause of our mission so I."  
  
"So you what, come on Q?"  
  
"I ate some of those energy bars we keep in the Gundams for emergences."  
  
"Oh Q, how many is a few?"  
  
"Quatre are you alright?" asked Trowa franticly as he reached them, gently running his hand over Quatre's sweat covered forehead.  
  
"Shut up Trowa!" Duo snarled "Now how many Quatre?"  
  
"I don't., I don't know, four, maybe five!"  
  
"Oh shit Quatre, I thought you knew better than that, crap knows how much sugar's inside you blood stream, Trowa, Heero hold him a second, I'll be back in a minute." He lowered Quatre to the floor and watched for a few seconds as Trowa pulled the blonde boy into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Trowa demanded  
  
"Ask him!" Duo yelled out in frustration, and then charged out of the bay. 


	5. Chapter 5

Telling You  
  
By Hayley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing...  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Quatre, what's going on, tell me Quat what's wrong?" Trowa asked, gently shifting the blonde boy in his arms.  
  
"I., I didn't want to tell you like this."  
  
"What is it Q?" Heero asked kneeling down next to them, his voice unusually emotional.  
  
"I., well a few months ago., I was diagnosed with Diabetes and I."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Trowa's voice was so full of concern; Heero thought the boy would burst into tears any minute.  
  
"I., I. didn't., I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Oh Quatre, I, Quatre, QUATRE!" Trowa panicked and shock the unresponsive boy again and again.  
  
"Trowa stop it, that not helping, calm down!" Heero demanded his voice a deathly whisper.  
  
A few seconds later Duo came charging in, a needle in one hand.  
  
"Where the fuck is his insulin?" He yelled at the top of his voice. Heero and Trowa both looked up at each other as it finally dawned on them as to what exactly had been in that vile Trowa had found. Trowa slowly reached into his pocket and with drew the small bottle and held it up towards Duo.  
  
"Why the hell do you have it?" Duo shouted, and snatched it from the other boys hand.  
  
Quickly testing Quatre's sugar level he measured out the correct dosage of insulin and, pulling up the blondes shirt, he plunged the needle into to the boys stomach, releasing the insulin.  
  
"Duo," Trowa whispered, his voice trembling.  
  
"He should be alright now, but we'll need to monitor him for a until he wakes up, so we should probably call Sally." Duo sighed as he ran a hand through Quatre's blonde locks. "This is the second time his done this to me."  
  
"Second?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was the one who found him passed out on his bedroom floor. I rushed to hospital, you guys must have been out on a mission or something, and they told me that he'd had a seizer brought on by his Diabetes." He paused to look at the others for a second. "I was like, what diabetes, then they got his records to check. Then they said that he had been diagnosed with it 6 months ago, or something like that."  
  
"6 months and how long ago was that?" asked Heero, as Trowa stood up still cradling Quatre to him.  
  
"I don't know a couple of months ago, maybe."  
  
Trowa sighed as he began to walk towards the door, shortly followed by Heero and Duo.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked, his voice strained.  
  
"He didn't want to worry you, he said that if you all knew, you wouldn't let him go on missions by himself."  
  
"Why would he think that?" Wufei demanded, appearing from behind the doorway.  
  
"Well, he said, now don't quote me on this cause you know I have the memory of a bucket with a hole in it, but he thinks you guys," points to Wufei and Heero "Think he's week and so if."  
  
"Stupid Baka, why would he think that!" He sighed "I'll go and get Sally."  
  
"Hay cool it Wu-baby, just saying what his blondeness said to me, hay when you said stupid Baka did you mean him or me?"  
  
Duo never got his answer as they reached Quatre's room. Trowa kicked open the door and walked over to Quatre's overly large bed, laying the sleeping boy upon it.  
  
"Now what?" asked Trowa never talking his eyes from the boy on the bed.  
  
"Now we have to watch him until Sally gets here." Said Duo.  
  
"I'll stay with him, you go and get cleaned up Duo," Trowa whispered "I just want to be here when he wakes up."  
  
"Alright," Duo turned to leave "Oh and if he doesn't improve soon or something goes wrong give me a shout, and when he does wake up yell at him for being stupid, cause I really can't be bothered to this time."  
  
=======*=======  
  
TBC....^.^  
  
More soon, thanx for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6 (Last chapter)

Telling You  
  
By Hayley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing...  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sorry if Quatre is a little ooc in this chapter but I needed him to react in this way!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Dark Vampire because all her reviews have boosted my confidence!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was at least 12 hours before Quatre woke up. Sally had visited several times and Trowa still sat next to the bed, keeping his vigilance over the blonde. Now, everyone waited for Quatre's explanation.  
  
"Trowa." The blonde whispered. "I'm so sorry., I wanted to tell you but every time I set my self on doing so, you were either out on a mission or I would have to go on one, or.,"  
  
"Quatre, calm down I'm not agree with you it's me who should be apologising!"  
  
"Why, you've done nothing wrong, I did, I should have told you." Quatre said confused.  
  
"Quatre before you say anything I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked concerned, while moving to sit up from his laying down position on the bed.  
  
Looking up at him, Trowa sighed.  
  
"The other day, I found one of your syringes and a vile of insulin."  
  
Quatre looked surprised.  
  
"So you knew, why didn't you say something then?"  
  
"Because you weren't here, you were out on that mission with Duo, and I., I didn't know what was in the vile at the time." Trowa explained.  
  
Quatre continued to stare at Trowa; even through the taller boy was now looking at his clasped hands in his lap.  
  
"What illness did you think I had then?"  
  
"I., I didn't think you had an illness, well not really, I talked to the others about it and.,"  
  
"Didn't Duo tell you?" Quatre interrupted.  
  
"I didn't talk to Duo!"  
  
The truth suddenly dawned on the blonde.  
  
"You thought I was taking drugs!" He whispered. "How could you think that?"  
  
Quatre stood up from the bed and started to pace around the room, while Trowa watched from where he was sitting.  
  
"Quatre I.,"  
  
"I can't believe you think that I would do something like that!"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"No YOU listen for a minute" he began to yell. "Not only is taking drugs against my religion but it would go against everything I have trained for, everything I am!"  
  
Trowa looked down at the floor.  
  
"How could I concentrate on being a GUNDAM PILOT if I was taking something like that?"  
  
His yelling had brought the other pilots running into the room.  
  
"Q, what's up?" Duo called out as he came face to face with the yelling blonde boy, who was storming around his bedroom in nothing more than his boxers.  
  
"They found my medication the other day when we were out on a mission, and they thought that I was taking drugs!"  
  
"Well what did you expect us to think?" Wufei demanded, "Trowa came down stairs with a syringe and vile in his hands asking if we knew what they were, you hadn't told us about your diabetes so how were we supposed to know!"  
  
Sighing in defeat Quatre slumped to the floor in a corner of his room.  
  
"I know." He whispered. "It's just I didn't want you all worrying about me, it was bad enough with just Duo knowing!"  
  
"Oh," Said Duo running out of the room "That reminds me!"  
  
A few seconds later, he was back with Quatre's insulin.  
  
"We need to check you sugar level."  
  
Quatre groaned audibly.  
  
"And I guess you guy's need to know how to do it right," Duo said glancing at the other three pilots while advancing on Quatre. "Cause he always forgets to do it himself and so he ends up in situations like he had to day!"  
  
"I refuse to play guinea-pig just so you all can all annoy me later with constantly making sure that I checked my blood sugar!" Quatre stated, while edging away from the approaching Duo.  
  
"Quatre we just worry about you." Trowa said quietly, getting up from the bed and walking towards the blonde, who was still trying to keep away from Duo.  
  
"I know you worry," Quatre groaned, "And It's annoying as hell with just Duo asking me every five minutes how I feel, and constantly hovering over my shoulder watching what I eat, but now, with all four of you." He trailed off into a sigh. "Fine, get it over and done with then."  
  
  
  
The rest of the pilot's day was taken up with lessons on how to check Quatre's sugar level and exactly how much insulin to give him, along with what he could and couldn't eat.  
  
While Quatre spent the day moaning, complaining that he would never be alone again, and that he would be constantly followed, annoyed and hovered over for the rest of his life.  
  
"Quit complaining Q." Duo said after the days lessons had concluded. "At least now you won't have to worry about forgetting to take your insulin with you all the time."  
  
"Huh?" Quatre asked from his comfortable chair on the other side of the living room.  
  
"Everyone else will remember it for you." Duo grinned.  
  
"Stop annoying him Duo!" Trowa said as he entered the room, and crossed over to where Quatre was sitting.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Came a loud yell from up stairs.  
  
"Uh oh, I think Wufei found the pink hair dye I left for him in the shampoo bottle, gotta run!" And with that Duo raced out of the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked kneeling next to the chair that Quatre was in.  
  
"Oh for Allah's sake, I'm fine!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If you ask me again I'm going to scream!"  
  
"Promise?" Trowa whispered, before pressing his lips to Quatre's.  
  
---------------*--------------------  
  
I finished yay., ok that was slightly longer than I expected it to be but things never turn out the way I plant them to anyway!  
  
Thanx for reading and please review. 


End file.
